


Of Slippers and Kisses

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Not Really Character Death, Poetry, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love, an unique thing: the two faces of a dysfunctional, possessive and jealous relationship.<br/>(Sorry but English is not my native language. If there are any errors, let me know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Bones and Blood

 

I’ve been watching you in that photo  
this morning.  
Do you know what?  
I still don’t give a fuck about you.  
Why you left me here, alone?  
You took my eyes, my bones.  
Once you told me about boys and girls  
acting like mice and cats – _you knew that we were the ants._  
I don’t know the reason why I’m dissenting you  
but once you claimed that to see me apart – _maybe torn by the circumstances._  
I left my hopes  
like you left me  
and my child  
and my eyes  
and my bones  
and my blood … literately in the wind.  
As soon as I looked at the lucid paper  
O my!  
Go away, away, away, away!  
Leave me alone,  
with your child – _my only beautiful mixed-race child_  
(you carried her in your teeny tiny womb, inside you, without an howl or a moan)  
Do not come in!  
Do not!  
I cried aloud – _I’m crying so much!_  
Why me and not her?  
I was your love  
you used to love me  
I know you did.  
You touched me  
wrapped me  
haunted me  
burnt me up.  
Maybe I’ll feel better – _nothing could relief me, not even drugs_ – if I feel brave.  
But now, I’m craving in.  
I was seriously scared  
now I’m just mad.  
Tell me something to believe in  
I’ll probably justify everything.


	2. Caucasia

__  
I lived here  
for a while  
and then you tossed me out  
when I was naked  
when my arms were bare and frozen – _almost broken_  
when my eyes turned into a lifeless speech  
and when my teeth wrapped my lower lip,  
I bit it ‘til the blood came out  
when my bruises were exposed in the wind  
and the clouds – _o the clouds!_  
Do you recall them?  
I saw myself there  
crying out all the secrets  
like vomit on the floor.  
And my meat and my fat and my flesh  
were my supposed love for Caucasia.  
And Caucasia was the womb I was conceived  
but I gave birth to an Oreo – _and I loved my Oreo_  
and I still love my Oreo.


End file.
